An oscillating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,537 which has C-shaped bearings in which bearing-engaging sections of the U-shaped legs are mounted. The U-shaped legs are pivotally mounted at their free ends to a base and the C-shaped bearings have metal housing members secured to a bracket. The bearings also include an elastomer member secured by bonding to the housing member and a rigid metal bearing member secured by bonding to the elastomer. The bearing-engaging sections of the metal legs are disposed in the metal bearing members and are maintained therein by springs extending between rods secured to the legs. These bearings engage the bearing-engaging members along their respective lengths thereby increasing the frictional engagement therebetween when the oscillating device is operated and requiring lubrication to decrease the friction so that the oscillating device will operate smoothly and easily.
Operating tests conducted on the device resulted in failure of the legs adjacent the bearings. This failure is due to the torsional forces being generated during the operation of the device causing the metal to fatigue.